


Eat.

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Food, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "'It's time for your lunch break.' Jinpa says.'Yeah, yeah; I'll do it.' Kyoshi mumbles in dismissal.'You have five minutes. Then I'm calling Rangi.'Her eyes dart up to glare at him. 'You wouldn't.'"
Relationships: Jinpa & Kyoshi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Yokoya Exports [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Kudos: 58





	Eat.

"It's time for your lunch break." Jinpa says.

"Yeah, yeah; I'll do it." Kyoshi mumbles in dismissal.

"You have five minutes. Then I'm calling Rangi."

Her eyes dart up to glare at him. "You wouldn't."

"You've avoided lunch for the past three days despite me doing everything in my power short of force-feeding you." He meets her gaze "I will."

She returns to her work. "Five minutes. Got it."

Seven minutes later, Rangi stalks through the door & holds a styrofoam box directly in front of Kyoshi's eyes. "Eat."

"I'm almost done."

"Kyoshi; eat."

"Just let me finish this sentence."

"Kyoshi."

"I'll do it, just-"

Rangi closes the laptop. She'd've slammed it shut if Kyoshi's fingers weren't still there. Rangi pushes it as far away as she can without risking it falling, freeing the woman's digits in the process. Then she straddles Kyoshi, taking up her field of vision. "Eat."

"I was-"

Then there's food in her mouth. "Now; are you going to finish this yourself, or will I have to continue treating you like an infant?"

She wordlessly takes the container from Rangi's grip.

"Good." Rangi gets off of Kyoshi's lap & leans against the desk.

"Are you going to watch me the whole time?"

"Yes."

**.oOo.**

"Are you still hungry?" Rangi's voice remains iron.

Kyoshi bows her head as she nods.

"Will you get it yourself, or will Jinpa handle it?"

After a moment she murmurs "Jinpa."

"I'll go find him. If you so much as touch your laptop, I will throw it out a window. The same goes for any papers."

Kyoshi spends the next few minutes obsessing over how the computer isn't where it should be.

**.oOo.**

"Kyoshi," Rangi takes a deep breath. "You need to stop working the _second_ Jinpa tells you it's lunch."

"I know. But I need to finish what I'm working on." She complains.

"No. What you _need_ is to eat. Your work is not nearly as important as you, Kyoshi!" Rangi pokes her chest. "You."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Kyoshi bows her head.

"Just... promise me you'll try to get it through that thick skull of yours that when it's lunch, you need to leave immediately."

"I'll try." Kyoshi nearly whispers. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is where I'm supposed to say something along the lines of "if you need help, try going here" or something. But I've barely gotten to the point where I'm even cognizant of bodily neglect being a form of self-harm myself. & like Kyoshi I kinda just forget to eat sometimes & it's not a conscious decision. So, really all I have to offer is that you're not alone. & so long as you don't give up (I don't mean relapse; I mean stop entirely) it'll get better in the long run. <3


End file.
